1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which can record or write digital data such as image data to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, data of moving images taken by a digital video camera are recorded to a magnetic tape. In recent years, digital video cameras that record such data to optical disks such as the Digital Versatile Disk (DVD) have been proposed (refer to FIG. 1 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-167558).
In the case where a digital video camera using an optical disk as a recording medium is connected to a personal computer (PC), the digital video camera operates as an external storage device of the PC. In such a case, the contents of the optical disk loaded in the digital video camera do not have to be known.
On the other hand, when the digital video camera is disconnected from the PC, the digital video camera operates as a digital video camera instead of as an external storage device of the PC. Therefore, it becomes necessary to know the contents of the inserted optical disk.
However, the optical disk needs to be reread when the digital video camera is disconnected from the PC in such a configuration. Therefore, much time is consumed until the digital video camera becomes usable as a digital video camera after it is disconnected from the PC.